


Как солнечный лучик

by earlsmokey



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Fluff, M/M, Public Transportation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlsmokey/pseuds/earlsmokey
Summary: – Привет! Добро пожаловать в «Восемь дней»! – юноша оборачивается на него, всё ещё держа в одной руке ножницы, а в другой – цветок. – Погоди-ка…ㅤГиук неловко улыбается, в ответ на растерянность на чужом лице. Его сознание судорожно пытается выдать хоть какую-то приемлемую причину визита именно в этот магазин.– Ты же тот парень из автобуса… – произносит незнакомец, медленно опуская руку, в которой сжимает ручки ножниц. Улыбка, предназначенная для рядового покупателя, постепенно сходит с его лица.– Тот самый? – переспрашивает кто-то с другого конца магазина. – О, Донмён-и целый день не может заткнуться. Всё рассказывает о парне из автобуса…





	Как солнечный лучик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [fallen in love like sunlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18126482) by [bloomings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomings/pseuds/bloomings). 



> В текст были внесены некоторые маленькие уточнения, но они были согласованы с автор_кой ;)  
> Личная рекомендация по BGM: いきものがかり – ラストシーン -instrumental-

ㅤВ его волосах запутались цветочные лепестки. Нежный розовый перемежает тёмно-каштановый, и это заставляет Гиука задержать взгляд. Он стоит прямо напротив, и улыбается Гиуку. Смущённо, даже с облегчением, наверное. Автобус вновь начинает двигаться, прежде чем Ли успевает как-то отреагировать. Нет, дело, кажется, ещё и в том, как у него перехватило дыхание от этой улыбки… И, кажется, он пялится, но, стоит Гиуку это осознать, как автобус резко поворачивает, и ему приходится хвататься за поручень.

– Осторожнее, – говорит незнакомец так тихо, что его голос едва можно услышать среди шума оживлённой дороги и рёва мотора.

– А… Спасибо, – отзывается Гиук, покрепче сжимая руку.

ㅤАвтобус вновь едет на ровной скорости, периодически останавливаясь, чтобы выпустить пассажиров. Незнакомец с лепестками в волосах тоже выходит несколькими остановками ранее, чем сам Гиук. Он ничего не говорит ему на прощание, даже не улыбается, а просто выходит. На остановке его уже кто-то ждёт, и Гиук ловит взглядом его широкую улыбку.

***

ㅤЕго квартира просто крохотная, но это всё, что он может себе позволить на свою зарплату, будучи слишком упрямым, чтобы попросить помощи у родителей. В любом случае, ему она нравится, ему её достаточно. Он старается поддерживать в ней чистоту и регулярно поливать растения, которые иногда дарят ему его пожилые соседи. Лучше всего, однако, то, что он живёт на первом этаже, и периодически к нему в гости приходят кошки. Бездомные, конечно же. Они запрыгивают на его подоконник из садика, который разбили местные жители во дворе. Сегодняшний день – не исключение.

ㅤСолнце садится, протягивая в его квартиру свои рыжие лучи. В его – последнем на сегодня – тепле нежится кот, растянувшийся на подоконнике, между занавесок. Гиук не может сдержать улыбки, закрывая дверь и бросая свой рюкзак на потрёпанный кожаный диван (этот парень пришёл в его дом с блошиного рынка).

ㅤГиук открывает кухонную тумбу и наполняет небольшую миску кошачьи кормом, осторожно подвигая её поближе к своему сегодняшнему гостю. Кот приоткрывает свои серые глаза, реагируя на звук. В них ясно отражается холодный кошачий ум.

– Угощайся, дружок, – говорит ему Гиук, улыбаясь, и возвращается на кухню.

ㅤОни ужинают вместе, пока солнце окончательно заходит за горизонт. Кот, не утруждая себя тем, чтобы встать, опустошает миску, и кончик его хвоста начинает ходить из стороны в сторону, как маятник. Гиук же ковыряется в холодной лапше. Юноша замечает, что одно из растений, зацвело, и это напоминает ему о незнакомце, которого он встретил в автобусе. Процесс пережёвывания пищи вдруг становится чуть более осмысленным. Кот, тем временем, решает, что своё уже получил, и спрыгивает с подоконника. Гиук провожает его взглядом.

– Он был милым… – бормочет он себе под нос.

***

ㅤНа следующее утро Гиук снова оказывается в автобусе. В тот день он открывает смену, и он абсолютно этому не рад. Ли надевает наушники, и его глаза на автомате закрываются, стоит автобусу отъехать от остановки.

ㅤПуть до работы невыносимо скучный, как и всегда. На дорогах ещё нет пробок, но автобус слишком уж много раз останавливается, чтобы подобрать других ранних пташек, спешащих на работу, а салон слишком уж быстро наполняется пассажирами. Рядом с Гиуком решает сесть девушка с огромной сумкой, которая буквально вжимает его в сиденье. Он тяжело вздыхает, впериваясь взглядом в окно.

ㅤМимо проплывают улочки, постепенно всё более очевидно походящие на торговый район. До нужной остановки осталось всего несколько, и Гиук начинает думать, как бы намекнуть девушке на соседнем сиденье, что ему нужно пройти. Автобус, тем временем, и дальше колесит по торговому району, пробираясь сквозь сгущающиеся потоки других автомобилей.

ㅤЛадонь Гиука уж зависает над кнопкой «Остановка по требованию», но кто-то из стоящих в начале автобуса успевает нажать на неё быстрее. Двери открываются и люди понемногу начинают выходить. Гиук тоже поспешно встаёт, жестом призывая соседку подвинуться. Она вскакивает, кое-как удерживая этот свой баул, и почему-то кланяется. Гиук же изо всех сил пытается никому не оттоптать ноги по пути к выходу.

ㅤОн вываливается из автобуса последним, и яркие солнечные лучи тут же больно бьют по глазам, заставляют сощуриться. Рука юноши на автомате находит в кармане ключи, и он с неудовольствием отмечает, что об его собственные – от квартиры – позвякивает ключ от входной двери салона. Тротуары всё ещё относительно свободны, поэтому Гиук бездумно шагает к своей цели, позволяя себе этот момент тишины и спокойствия.

ㅤИх салон тату и пирсинга, спрятанный в переулке между небольшим супермаркетом и магазинчиком всевозможной вредной еды, так просто не отыщешь. Гиук спускается на цокольный этаж, и встречается лицом к лицу с входной дверью. Он отпирает замок и поднимает рольставни. Надпись на стеклянной двери под ними цепляет взгляд: белые буквы смотрятся аккуратно и гордо, ожидая тех, кто не поленился найти их салон, чтобы украсить своё тело. Гиук отпирает и эту дверь, тут же проходя внутрь.

***

ㅤЁнхун появляется на несколько минут раньше обычного. К тому времени, как он проходит в комнату с подносом напитков, младший уже завершает подготовку инструментов: иглы, салфетки, бумага и чернила – всё в порядке.

– Гиук-а, – зовёт его Ёнхун, грудью налегая на стойку ресепшена. – Я дома!

ㅤГиуку остаётся только закатить глаза и отложить пистолет, дезинфекцией которого он и был занят. Тем не менее, от кофе он не отказывается, и тут же, не подумав, делает большой глоток и морщится, понимая, что обжёг язык. Ёнхуна его страдания явно забавляют.

– Сегодня по плану не так много клиентов, – сообщает он, заглядывая в их общий ежедневник. – По большей части татуировки.

– Я знаю, – отзывается Гиук. – Только татуировки, если быть точнее.

ㅤНа этом Ёнхун его оставляет и уходит вглубь салона, в офис. Гиук же садится за рабочий стол и включает компьютер. В следующий раз он поднимает голову только, когда вновь открывается дверь. Это Хёнгу. Младший одаривает его улыбкой.

– У меня есть какие-нибудь ранние сеансы? – спрашивает Кан, вместо приветствия. Гиук заглядывает в ежедневник и лениво качает головой.

– Первый – в десять, – отвечает он, и тут же поджимает губы: Хёнгу, ехидно улыбаясь, уходит на своё рабочее место, прихватив с собой чужой недопитый кофе.

***

– Гиук-и… – Харин следом за ним проходит в кладовую. На его лице выражение, которое может значить только одно – ему что-то нужно. Гиук едва ли не прижимает к себе планшет, делая вид, что ему срочно нужно что-то записать, но Харин не обращает на это внимания и, теперь уже, начинает полноценно дуться.

– Можешь сбегать за едой?

ㅤСтарший пресекает недовольство Гиука на корню, доставая свою банковскую карту, прежде чем он успевает начать бухтеть.

– Плачу за это, естественно, я. Можешь и себе что-нибудь купить.

– Знаешь ли, хён, я сегодня очень… **_очень_** голодный, – бросает Гиук с угрозой в голосе. Он остаётся безразличен к тому выражению лица, с которым Харин отдаёт ему свою карту. Старший ничего не отвечает, только, широко улыбаясь, гладит Гиука по голове, пусть тот и качает головой, изображая недовольство.

***

ㅤГиук достаёт из рюкзака бейсболку, которую затолкал туда парой часов ранее, и вздыхает, уже выходя из здания.

ㅤХарин вручил ему меню некоего кафе, которое недавно открылось в соседнем квартале. Гиук бросает на супермаркет и магазинчик по соседству последний тоскливый взгляд, и всё же выходит на оживлённый тротуар, тянущийся вдоль главной дороги. У большинства сейчас обеденный перерыв, поэтому все маленькие кафешки и даже придорожные стойки едва справляются с наплывом людей. Гиук кривится, представляя, какую кошмарную очередь ему придётся отстоять в том самом кафе. Он ускоряется, стараясь не задеть прохожих. Лучше бы еде из того кафе быть вкусной, иначе Харину придётся выслушивать все многочисленные недовольства Гиука.

ㅤВздох облегчения превращается в болезненный стон, когда Ли видит, что в кафе и яблоку негде упасть. Баннер, оповещающий о его открытии, привлекает всё больше людей к и без того длинной очереди. Гиук бросает быстрый взгляд на меню в своих руках, надеясь, что он ошибся адресом, но в итоге подавленно проходит в конец очереди и поднимает взгляд на крупное меню, расположенное над кассами.

ㅤОн быстро просматривает весь список и находит бутерброд, который хотел попробовать Харин. Остаток времени, которое он проводит в очереди, Гиук коротает, рассматривая интерьер кафе. Он подмечает одинаковые деревянные вставки на диванчиках и столиках, а также отделку из искусственной кожи. Большинство мест в зале уже занято людьми, которые соблазнились на скидки в честь открытия и специальные предложения на время обеденного перерыва.

ㅤВсе три кассы работают, поэтому очередь двигается довольно быстро. Гиук оглядывается, чтобы проверить, сколько людей встали в очередь после него. Их оказывается пятеро, и стоять в очереди вдруг становится намного приятнее. Он улыбается своим мыслям и вновь переводит взгляд вперёд.

– Ваш заказ, сэр? – спрашивает юноша за стойкой, одетый в ярко-оранжевое поло и кепку того же цвета. Гиук растерянно моргает. Всё, что он собирался заказать, вдруг вылетает из его головы. А всё потому, что очередь движется слишком быстро… Ну, и потому, что этот парень весьма симпатичный, несмотря на свою странную униформу, наверное, тоже.

ㅤВ итоге он заказывает два бутерброда для Харина и маленькие порции спагетти с сыром и картошки для всех остальных. Он не может не усмехнуться, протягивая кассиру карточку Харина.

– С собой, пожалуйста, – говорит он юноше за стойкой, сладко ему улыбаясь.

***

ㅤУдержать весь этот огромный заказ оказывается сложновато. Гиук тихонько ругается, в одной руке стискивая ручки сразу трёх пластиковых пакетов, а на другой балансируя подставку с напитками. Обеденный перерыв уже на излёте, поэтому людей на улицах намного меньше. Гиук смотрит на дорогу, но периодически косит-таки лиловым глазом на подрагивающие стаканы, в своей руке. Успев пройти мимо нескольких магазинов, он сворачивает на пустующую автобусную остановку. Среди номеров автобусов на знаке обнаруживается и тот, что нужен ему. Гиук сгружает напитки на скамейку и разминает гудящее от напряжения запястье. Вздохнув, он ставит рядом со стаканами и пакеты и оглядывается. Вокруг всё ещё одни магазины, рестораны и палатки с едой.

ㅤЮноша щурится, ладонью прикрывая глаза от солнца, вышедшего из-за пушистых белых облаков. Его взгляд натыкается на небольшой павильон, скромно стоящий между двух бутиков, и ему приходится присмотреться повнимательнее. На окнах красуются очаровательные яркие надписи, рекламирующие букеты из всевозможных цветов, а за стеклом – он.

ㅤНезнакомец с лепестками в волосах и громким смехом.

ㅤНа нём фартук. Он широко улыбается и беззаботно болтает с кем-то, ножницами подрезая стебли цветов. Гиук на мгновение замирает, наблюдая, а затем поспешно хватает всё со скамейки и едва ли не бежит к цветочному павильону, чтобы получше рассмотреть этого юношу.

ㅤСтоит двери открыться, как звучит звоночек. Электронное «динь-дон» в пустом цветочном магазине звучит громогласно.

– Привет! Добро пожаловать в «Восемь дней»! – юноша оборачивается на него, всё ещё держа в одной руке ножницы, а в другой – цветок. – Погоди-ка…

ㅤГиук неловко улыбается, в ответ на растерянность на чужом лице. Его сознание судорожно пытается выдать хоть какую-то приемлемую причину визита именно в этот магазин.

– Ты же тот парень из автобуса… – произносит незнакомец, медленно опуская руку, в которой сжимает ручки ножниц. Улыбка, предназначенная для рядового покупателя, постепенно сходит с его лица.

– Тот самый? – переспрашивает кто-то с другого конца магазина. – О, Донмён-и целый день не может заткнуться. Всё рассказывает о парне из автобуса…

ㅤГолос постепенно приближается. Гиук переводит взгляд, и обнаруживает за стойкой ещё одного юношу. Он облокачивается на мраморную поверхность стойки.

– Он и без того нереально раздражающий, но каким-то образом умудрился превзойти самого себя.

ㅤГиук растерянно моргает, не сводя взгляда со второго юноши. «Он красивый», – невпопад выдаёт его мозг.

– Тебя-то забыли спросить, Дончжу! – огрызается Донмён, но Дончжу это совершенно не волнует. Он ухмыляется с явной издёвкой.

– О… – голос наконец-то возвращается к Гиуку, и он перестаёт тупить… ну, почти. – Автобус, да. Я был в нём… В этом автобусе… Привет.

ㅤДонмён снова поворачивается к нему, и в его взгляде мелькает беспокойство, но он прикусывает собственную губу, пытаясь не рассмеяться. Гиук такой глупый, такой неловкий…

– Хорошо…? – тон юноши становится вопросительным.

– Гиук? – произносит Ли, почему-то ровно настолько же вопросительно.

– Гиук-вопросительный-знак, – Донмён широко улыбается, и в конце концов не может сдержать смеха. – Чем мы можем быть полезны?

ㅤЮноша стремительно краснеет, всё ещё держа в обеих руках упакованную еду.

– Цветы, – кое-как отвечает он. – Мне просто нужны цветы.

***

ㅤС трудом, но Гиук добирается обратно до салона. В одной руке у него пакеты, во второй – подставка с водянистыми напитками (вот чёрт, лёд растаял!), а на сгибе руки с напитками – букет цветов.

– Спасибочки, – цедит он сквозь зубы, кое-как продираясь через входную дверь. Никто не бросается ему помогать. Все молча наблюдают, как он с трудом добирается до ресепшена и вываливает на него всё, что до этого нёс. Харин запускает руку в один из пакетов и откусывает кусок бутерброда. Он кивает, одобряя вкус, пусть сыр и успел затвердеть.

– Ничего так, пусть он и холодный, – отмечает он, и, уже дожёвывая следующий кусок, замечает на стойке букет. – Ты его есть собрался что ли?

ㅤХёнгу, устроившийся на кресле и положивший подбородок на подлокотник, смеётся.

– А нам ты что-нибудь принёс, Гиук-и?

ㅤГиук закатывает глаза, и достаёт небольшой бумажный стакан, тут же швыряя его куда-то в сторону старшего. Хёнгу без труда его ловит и снимает с него крышку, тут же кивая.

– Сойдёт, – говорит он, уже удаляясь в другую комнату.

ㅤЁнхун за своей едой подходит сам.

– Спасибо за обед, Харин-а! – тянет он.

– Слышь! – восклицает Гиук, скрещивая руки на груди. – Вообще-то это я вам его принёс!

– Но карточка-то была моя, – парирует Харин, протягивая руку в сторону младшего, ожидая, что он отдаст карту. Гиук разыгрывает из этого целую драматическую сцену и делает вид, что очень зол, когда старший любовно поглаживает его по голове.

– Так для кого эти цветы? – спрашивает Ёнхун, пронзая вилкой картофелину. Гиук тянет время: достаёт себе бутерброд и разворачивает его, а потом кусает и мучительно медленно жуёт.

– Они красивые, – бормочет он, наконец. – К тому же сегодня на них была акция.

– Понятно, – отзывается Ёнхун, не переставая атаковать несчастную картошку. – Можешь проверить информацию по некоторым из завтрашних сеансов?

***

ㅤОстаток дня Гиук проводит, упорядочивая записи на сеансы. На предстоящие недели появляются новые записи, а номера тех, кто должен прийти в ближайшие дни, он обзванивает, чтобы уточнить детали и убедиться, что всё в силе. Записи появляются сначала в блокноте, в виде карандашных заметок, а затем кочуют в экселевскую таблицу. На заднем плане тихо гудит тату-машина: Хёнгу набивает на чьём-то плече кальмара, обвившего щупальцами руку. Гиук тяжело вздыхает и отпивает из своего стакана отвратительно водянистой газировки. Пора взглянуть на их расходы.

ㅤРабота отупляюще скучна, и его мысли постепенно уходят все дальше и дальше от цифр и ячеек в таблице… К цветочному магазину и одному конкретному юноше. К Донмёну с его громким смехом и острым языком. В этот раз в его волосах не было лепестков, зато живот Гиука был полон бабочек.

ㅤДень проходит безо всяких иных впечатлений. Ли выключает компьютер, забирает свой пакет и букет цветов и направляется на выход. Ёнхун ждёт их у дверей, чтобы запереть их и опустить рольставни. Они прощаются, и Гиук глубоко вздыхает.

***

ㅤНа этот раз он оказывается в самом конце салона. Букет занимает место рядом с ним. В автобусе не так много народу, чтобы кто-то осуждал его за это, но Гиуку всё равно кажется, что все вокруг на него пялятся.

ㅤАвтобус едет мимо знакомых павильонов, останавливаясь неподалёку от цветочного магазина, в котором он побывал буквально несколько часов назад. На остановке немало ожидающих, поэтому Гиук успевает испугаться, что кто-то попытается занять это место раньше, чем успеет войти тот, для кого оно предназначено, но тут же вздыхает с облегчением, видя, как Донмён и Дончжу первыми влетают в салон. Они проводят карточками по валидатору, и Дончжу тут же принимается искать свободные места.

ㅤГиук поднимает руку, но только наполовину. Как-то это даже жалко… Тем не менее, Дончжу всё равно его замечает и с ухмылкой поворачивается к Донмёну, чтобы указать ему на место, на котором всё это время лежали цветы. Донмён поднимает голову, и его взгляд встречается с взглядом Гиука. Сложно понять, о чём он думает, но сердце Ли начинает частить, когда его новый знакомый начинает пробираться через толпу, чтобы сесть рядом. Краем глаза он замечает, что Дончжу занимает место на другом конце салона и достаёт телефон и наушники.

– Приветик, – Донмён улыбается ему, так ярко и мило, что Гиуку приходится прикусить собственную щёку изнутри, чтобы хоть как-то сохранить самообладание. Мён, тем временем, указывает на лежащий на сиденье букет. – Ты для кого-то занимал это место?

– Да, – кое-как выдавливает из себя Гиук, едва не подавившись, и устраивает цветы у себя на коленях. – Т-то есть нет! Я имею в виду… Ты м-можешь сесть, я не против.

ㅤДонмён прикусывает нижнюю губу, но улыбки сдержать не может. Между ними оказывается так мало места, когда он всё-таки садится, что их плечи сталкиваются.

– Лучше будет поставить их в воду, когда придёшь домой, – советует он, прерывая поток мыслей Гиука, к его стыду состоящий лишь из восхищения тем, какой же Донмён красивый. – Нехорошо их оставлять в таком виде надолго.

– А, хорошо, – Ли кивает. – Я это сделаю.

ㅤЭто и правда всё, на что он способен. Он даже не может придумать, о чём бы ещё поговорить. Автобус набирает скорость, и, бросая быстрый взгляд в окно, Гиук моментально замечает по своему отражению, насколько он напряжён.

– Где ты работаешь? – спрашивает Донмён, смотря на него с нескрываемым интересом. Ли нервно облизывает губы.

– Салон тату и пирсинга.

ㅤВзгляд юноши моментально переключается на уши Гиука. Он тут же нервно касается своих серёжек.

– Эти проколы ты тоже на работе сделал? – спрашивает Донмён, бессознательно наклоняясь поближе.

 – А, нет, – Гиук смеётся. Выходит очень натянуто и странно. – Эти… эм… Я сделал сам ещё в старшей школе. Не лучшее моё решение, конечно… Ну, ты просто втыкаешь туда иглу, тянешь и прокол готов.

ㅤОн совершенно забывается, увлекаясь объяснением, но ловит краем глаза отвращение в чужом взгляде. Донмён морщится, должно быть, представляя, насколько это было больно. Гиук вдруг чувствует себя **_таким_** идиотом. Он резко закрывает рот и решает прикинуться ветошью.

– Может быть, я когда-нибудь к вам загляну, – Донмён вновь разрывает тишину. – В вашем салоне хорошо делают пирсинг?

– Да, я неплох в этом, – отвечает Гиук моментально, едва успевая дослушать, что говорит его собеседник. Он чувствует, как в груди закипает стыд, и он стремительно краснеет, так же быстро, как бьётся его собственное сердце. – Н-ну… В смысле, я мастер пирсинга, и… на мою работу ещё не жаловались.

– Может быть, я и правда к вам загляну, – повторяет Донмён с прежним дружелюбием, но отодвигается подальше.

ㅤОстаток пути они проводят в тишине. Гиуку очень хочется что-нибудь сказать, но он боится того, что может ляпнуть, не подумав. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Донмёна. Он уже достал телефон и пишет что-то Дончжу. У Ли всё внутри сжимается от того, **_что_** он может писать.

ㅤ«Он такой странный, такой глупый, такой скучный...»

ㅤГиук отводит взгляд, прежде чем он начнёт бессознательно улавливать, о чём именно те короткие предложения, которыми он перебрасывается с Дончжу, и тяжело вздыхает. Кто-то запрашивает остановку, и Донмён начинает возиться.

–  Это моя остановка, – говорит он тихо, уже вставая. Его улыбка впервые за всё это время не излучает прежней уверенности, взгляд выдаёт волнение. – Спасибо, что придержал место… Ещё увидимся.

*******

ㅤПо дороге домой Гиук не может перестать хмуриться. Добравшись, он тут же ставит цветы в вазу. Выходит слишком агрессивно.

– Я себя ненавижу, – бормочет он, уже утыкаясь лицом в диван. – Я всё испортил до того, как что-то вообще успело случиться…

ㅤОн бессильно кричит в потрёпанные диванные подушки, и вновь вдыхает лишь тогда, когда в комнату сквозь открытое окно приходит лёгкий ветерок. Донышко миски скребёт по подоконнику, и Гиук поднимает голову, слабо улыбаясь. Это вчерашний кот.

– Привет, – говорит юноша печально. – Ну, по крайней мере ты вернулся.

ㅤКот не сводит с него холодного взгляда серых глаз.

– Ты голодный? – спрашивает его Гиук, уже вставая.

ㅤКогда он возвращается с миской еды в руках, кот делает шажок вперёд, помахивая хвостом. Гиук присаживается и ставит перед ним миску.

– Котик, – обращается он к своему гостю, поглаживая его по голове. – Научи меня быть таким же крутым и загадочным, как ты.

ㅤКот, естественно, ничего ему не отвечает. Гиук вздыхает и встаёт.

– Я в душ, – говорит он, потягиваясь. – Ты можешь остаться здесь, насколько хочешь.

ㅤОн не может не улыбнуться, слыша тихое мяуканье, которым его гость отвечает ему.

***

ㅤГиук просыпается под противное дребезжание будильника. Комната уже купается в солнечном свете, поэтому разлепить веки оказывается весьма сложно. Он позволяет себе поваляться в постели, даже, наверное, дольше, чем стоило бы, бессмысленно пялясь в стену.

ㅤВ любом случае он быстро собирается. В его утреннем ритуале не так уж и много пунктов: почистить зубы, умыться, сделать что-нибудь с волосами, чтобы они не выглядели, как гнездо, и одеться. Он ставит миску с едой на её законное место на случай, если к нему решит заглянуть очередной хвостатый гость, забрасывает на плечо рюкзак и запирает за собой дверь.

ㅤВ автобусе не слишком людно. Гиук показывает водителю свой проездной, кивает ему в качестве приветствия, и проходит дальше. Его место оказывается прямо под кондиционером, и он, дрожа от холода, устраивает рюкзак на своих коленях и прислоняется виском к стеклу. Солнце вышло из-за крыш и теперь заглядывает в окно. Гиук плотнее смыкает веки, пытаясь бодрствовать, пусть его и отчаянно клонит в сон, а его остановка ещё так далеко. Рюкзак периодически порывается сбежать с его колен, и его приходится вновь подтягивать повыше.

ㅤСкрип соседнего сиденья и чья-то возня вырывают его из полудрёмы. Он моментально открывает глаза и поворачивается, тут же встречаясь взглядом с сидящим рядом Донмёном. Юноша вновь аккуратно причёсан, его волосы изящно заправлены за уши.

– Привет, – он снова улыбается, и говорит всё так же тихо. – Это же не страшно, если я здесь сяду?

ㅤГиук кивает ему и глупо моргает, пытаясь окончательно проснуться.

– Спасибо, – отвечает Донмён, и придвигается ближе. – Прости, что разбудил.

– Всё окей, – отвечает Гиук и тут же прочищает горло, нервно стискивая пальцы на ручке своего рюкзака. – Я только глаза прикрыл. К тому же, солнце слишком яркое.

ㅤНа следующей остановке заходит ещё больше людей. Ли с новым интересом пялится в окно, слишком остро чувствуя присутствие другого юноши рядом.

– Ты поставил цветы в воду? – спрашивает его Донмён, заставляя вновь повернуться, чтобы продолжить разговор.

– Ага, – Гиук кивает. Юноша улыбается, кажется, довольный его ответом.

– Для кого ты их купил?

ㅤГлаза Гиука округляются. Он поспешно опускает взгляд, боясь, что вот так просто выдаст Донмёну всю правду.

– Для моей соседки! – отвечает он самую малость слишком громко. – Пусть она и пожилая, но часто помогает мне.

ㅤВзгляд Донмёна становится совсем уж мягким.

– Это так мило с твоей стороны, – он переводит взгляд на сжатые до побеления пальцы Гиука, всё ещё стискивающие ручку рюкзака. – Ты не такой жуткий, каким выглядишь.

ㅤГиук неловко пялится на спинку сиденья перед собой. Он просто не в состоянии смотреть собеседнику в глаза.

– Спасибо, – бормочет он. – Я стараюсь.

ㅤДонмён смеётся, и этот смех немного слишком громкий для едва проснувшейся толпы. Он перебивает и музыку, тихо цыкающую из наушников некоторых пассажиров, и сопение тех, кто уже успел задремать, но…

ㅤГиуку он нравится.

ㅤПока он не замечает в Донмёне ничего, что ему не симпатично, и это что-то да значит. Что у него большие неприятности, например. Однако его это не останавливает.

ㅤРаздаётся сигнал, предупреждающий о приближении к следующей остановке. Люди начинают вставать со своих мест. Донмён тоже встаёт, забирая с собой свой рюкзак, и лучезарно улыбается Гиуку.

– Ещё увидимся, Гиук-а, – бодро говорит он напоследок.

ㅤОн вежливо ждёт, пока все остальные выйдут, и только потом выходит сам. Гиук вздыхает и провожает его взглядом, пока он пружинистой походкой удаляется, согретый утренним солнцем. В его свете он и сам сияет, как маленькое солнышко.

ㅤГиук решает остаток пути тихо обдумывать произошедшее. Ему кажется, что все вокруг видят его насквозь.

***

ㅤК тому моменту, когда он добирается до салона, Харин уже успел удобно устроиться за ресепшеном и сфокусироваться на работе.

– Из-за меня салон понёс убытки в тысячи и тысячи долларов? – шутит Гиук, облокачиваясь на стойку. Харин бросает на него быстрый взгляд и привычно мягко улыбается.

– Ёнхун-хён – лично – потерял уже миллионы, и всё из-за тебя, – подыгрывает он. Ли ухмыляется, уже переходя в другую комнату. Харин кричит ему вдогонку. – Даже и не знаю, почему мы тебя до сих пор не уволили!

– Потому что я офигеть какой милый! – откликается Гиук, на секунду высовывая голову обратно. Харин смеётся, а затем раздаётся тихое клацанье клавиш. Должно быть, он вернулся к вбиванию цифр в таблицы.

ㅤГиуку нравится, как легко и быстро он может нырнуть в свою рутину и позабыть обо всех своих утренних переживаниях. Тем более, до того, как прибудет их первый клиент, остаётся ещё много времени, и он успеет немного прибраться в кладовой.

ㅤУ самого юноши сеансов сегодня в принципе не предвидится, так что он составляет список дел на день. Его работа и правда кажется ему лёгкой. Когда он не занят очередным клиентом, он переключается на уборку, и ему правда нравится эта автоматическая, рутинная работа. Он может отключить все свои мысли и просто трудиться.

«Сегодняшний день будет простым», – думает Гиук, уже вешая свой рюкзак на напольную вешалку.

ㅤКогда он возвращается в холл, Ёнхун уже там, а вместе с ним – поднос с напитками, стоящий на стойке. Среди них Ли замечает и свой горячий шоколад. Со льдом. В прозрачном стаканчике.

– Хё-он, – тянет он, и Ёнхун не может не улыбнуться, слыша эту ребячливую интонацию в чужом голосе.

– Гиук-а, – говорит он. – У тебя сегодня намечается клиент.

ㅤЮноша моментально теряет всякую концентрацию на своём напитке, и глупо моргает, смотря на Ёнхуна, который уже успел повернуться к нему лицом.

– В два часа дня, – уточняет старший.

– Они только что позвонили? – спрашивает Гиук, кое-как заставляя себя сосредоточиться.

– Ага, – отзывается Харин, по уши завязший в работе. Младшему хочется уточнить ещё кучу всего, но тут он вновь отвлекается на свой стакан, который Ёнхун подвигает поближе к нему.

– Ты решил прибраться? – спрашивает старший, и Гиук кивает в ответ, широко улыбаясь. Он весьма доволен тем, насколько сладок его шоколад. Ёнхун мягко поглаживает его по голове. – Смотри не перетрудись. Ланч сегодня на Хёнгу.

***

ㅤЕго стакан уже наполовину пуст, а он дезинфицирует свой столик, когда за его спиной открывается дверь. Харин – явно недовольный – устраивается на своём рабочем месте.

– Вообще-то во время ланча положено съесть что-то нормальное, – говорит он стальным тоном. Гиук показывает ему язык и делает ещё глоток. В его выражении лица читается ребячливое неповиновение. Харин закатывает глаза и встаёт. – Ну тогда и не жалуйся, когда придёт время ложиться спать, а ты не сможешь.

ㅤЛи скулит и ставит стакан на столик.

– Если бы ты меня и правда любил, ты бы меня вот так не расстраивал, – говорит он тихо-тихо.  Харин смеётся и щипает его за щёку. Гиук морщится, ощущая слабую боль и прилив жара к лицу.

– К тебе клиент пришёл, – сообщает старший наконец отпуская его. – Пойду впущу.

ㅤГиук тихо вздыхает и быстро делает ещё один глоток, прежде чем Харин успевает вернуться. Вот только проглотить он не успевает. За спиной коллеги – весьма знакомое лицо. Юноша – от неожиданности – резко вдыхает, и воздух становится поперёк его горла. Он отлично понимает, что подавился, но при этом почему-то до сих пор стискивает в руке свой стакан.

ㅤХарин подбегает к нему и огревает тяжёлой ладонью промеж лопаток. Гиук склоняется вперёд, но больше для того, чтобы скрыть своё смущение. Ему в руки пихают бутылку воды, и он жадно пьёт. Его горло выпускает наружу какие-то жалкие, задушенные звуки. Тем не менее он находит в себе силы отпихнуть от себя Харина. Донмён всё это время не отрывает от него взгляда округлившихся глаз и явно волнуется. Это юноше совершенно не помогает. Наоборот, он краснеет пуще прежнего.

ㅤХарин в последний раз похлопывает его по спине и указывает на Донмёна, будто хочет убедиться, что его нерадивый младший помнит о том, что его клиент буквально ждёт, пока он перестанет пытаться помереть на ровном месте. Гиук, наконец, встаёт в полный рост, и, Господи, как же ему стыдно.

– Всё в порядке? – спрашивает Донмён и делает несколько быстрых, мелких шажков навстречу.

– Присядь, пожалуйста, – говорит ему Гиук, и его голос так напряжён, будто готов в любую секунду вновь надломиться.

ㅤВыражение на лице Донмёна становится чем-то средним между волнением и недовольством, но на кресло он всё же садится. Кожаное сиденье поскрипывает, пока он ёрзает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Гиук, тем временем, прочищает горло и берёт в руки пистолет. Вскоре ему приходится вновь оказаться лицом к лицу со своим клиентом. Теперь между ними почти не остаётся пространства.

– Итак… Здравствуй, – говорит он просто невозможно глупо. – Ты пришёл, чтобы сделать пирсинг?

ㅤОни в салоне тату и пирсинга. Он держит в руке пистолет для пирсинга, практически полностью подготовленный к работе. Это **_так_** тупо.

– А, эм, да… – Донмён кивает, и его рука на автомате тянется к мочке его уха. Он прихватывает её подушечками пальцев. – Твои проколы выглядят круто, вот я и решил и себе что-нибудь проколоть.

ㅤНа мгновение между ними повисает неловкая пауза.

– Ну и ты сказал, что ты неплох, – добавляет юноша, хихикая. – Так что приветик, по всей видимости.

ㅤГиук чувствует себя так глупо, что не может сделать ничего, кроме как попугаем повторить чужое приветствие. Они явно пялятся друг на друга слишком долго. Ли прекрасно знает, что он-то не должен молчать. Он должен спросить, какой именно пирсинг хочет его клиент, какой результат он хочет получить, но он не может оторвать взгляда от чужих глаз. Такие нежные, красивые линии…

– Это… То, чем ты пользуешься? – спрашивает Донмён, наконец, переводя взгляд на пистолет в руках Гиука. В его взгляде появляется что-то новое… Волнение.

– Это не больно, – тут же обнадёживает его Ли, смотря сначала на инструмент, а потом на самого клиента. – Ну, может, совсем чуточку… Как щипок, а потом всё онемеет.

ㅤДонмён кивает, вновь принимаясь мять мочку своего уха.

– Я всего лишь собираюсь проколоть уши, – тихо бормочет он, успокаивая себя. – Ничего особенного.

ㅤОн вновь смотрит Гиуку в глаза и улыбается, пусть и слабо, но с новой уверенностью в своём решении.

– Тебе нужно выбрать серёжки, – наконец-то Ли умудряется сказать что-то полезное. – Мы зарядим ими пистолет, и они сразу же войдут в прокол.

ㅤОн достаёт из своей тумбы часть ассортимента. В основном это маленькие серебристые кольца и гвоздики. Пока Донмён выбирает, он окидывает взглядом то, что ему предложил. Кажется, это его первые проколы, но они ещё не знакомы достаточно близко, чтобы знать наверняка.

– Вот эти, пожалуйста, – говорит Донмён, уже забирая из коробки гвоздики с головкой в виде тонкой полосы. Гиук берёт их на ладонь.

– Без проблем.

ㅤДонмён напрягается, стоит мастеру приблизиться к нему. На его лице вновь отражается волнение. Должно быть, дело в том, как близко пистолет оказывается к его уху – наконечник серёжки практически касается кожи.

– Всё в порядке, – тихо говорит ему Гиук. – Расслабься.

ㅤРасслабиться у Донмёна выходит из рук вон плохо. Ли не собирается работать, пока он так нервничает.

– Можно я буду держать тебя за руку? – вдруг спрашивает юноша, прежде чем мастер успевает уточнить, нужно ли ему себя морально подготовить.

ㅤГиук округляет глаза. Рука Донмёна лежит на краю кресла, и взять её было бы так просто… В этом ведь нет ничего такого. Просто никто до этого не просил держаться за руки во время сеанса. Честно говоря, никто до этого в принципе не просил Гиука держаться за руки. В какой бы то ни было ситуации. Едва осознавая это, юноша кивает, и Донмён тут же тянется к его руке. Она маленькая, но пухлая и округлая. У самого Гиука руки тощие и костлявые, так что это что-то новенькое.

– Но мне придётся отпустить, чтобы не схалтурить на проколе, – предупреждает он.

– Хорошо, – отзывается Донмён и слабо кивает. – Приступай.

ㅤГиук склоняется ещё ближе. В воздухе витает слабый аромат весенних цветов. Донмён с каждым его движением чуть сильнее стискивает кулаки. Его пугает шум пистолета, но Ли удаётся сделать оба его прокола. Он передаёт Донмёну маленькое зеркальце, наблюдая, как тот осматривает свои – теперь проколотые – уши.

– Мне… Мне ведь идёт? – спрашивает Мён с надеждой в голосе. Гиук нервно сглатывает и кивает. Кажется, немного слишком поспешно, но он готов сделать что угодно ради этой улыбки Донмёна.

– Да. Хорошо смотрится, – заверяет он, и тут же отводит взгляд, не в силах поддерживать зрительный контакт. – Ты можешь заплатить на ресепшене…

ㅤДонмён замирает, а в следующий миг Гиук слышит скрип кресла.

– Спасибо, – тихо отвечает Донмён. – Мне они очень нравятся.

– Пожалуйста, – отвечает Гиук, и даже умудряется улыбнуться в ответ.

ㅤОн решается встать только после того, как слышит хлопок входной двери, и направляется прямиком к ресепшену, где дежурит Ёнхун.

– Слышал, ты себя опозорил по самое не хочу, – говорит он, поднимая взгляд на Гиука. – Как твой отец, хочу выразить свои соболезнования.

– Ты не мой отец, – отвечает младший без особого энтузиазма.

– Итак, ты подавился, стоило тебе увидеть миленького мальчика, – продолжает Ёнхун, пропуская эту реплику мимо ушей. – Это случается даже с лучшими из нас.

– Я просто не ожидал его здесь увидеть! – пытается оправдаться Гиук, изо всех сил стараясь не повысить голос. – Он не похож на человека, который вообще решил бы себе что-то проколоть. Тем более, он работает в цветочном магазине. Разве тем, кто работает в подобных местах, можно прокалывать уши?

ㅤОн в полной панике. Ёнхун бросает на него взгляд полный недоумения.

– Мы уже знакомы, – отвечает Гиук на его немой вопрос. – Я поэтому и поперхнулся… Я не думал, что он придёт!

– О, – Ёнхун перегибается через стойку. – Но он ведь всё равно был миленьким, не так ли?

ㅤСмена заканчивается без особых происшествий. Гиук прощается с остальными и отправляется на остановку. Сегодня он едет домой один. Пусть в автобусе и людно – все едут домой после работы – ни Донмён, ни Дончжу не заходят, даже когда автобус подъезжает к их остановке. Гиук вздыхает с облегчением, и расслабляется окончательно. Сидящая рядом с ним девушка отодвигается подальше от него, и он стыдливо опускает взгляд.

ㅤКогда он добирается домой, он обнаруживает на подоконнике чёрно-рыжего кота. Миска с водой наполовину пуста, а вокруг второй миски разбросан корм.

– Привет, – тихо говорит Гиук, чтобы не спугнуть своего гостя. – Как давно ты пришёл?

ㅤКот не отвечает ему, и даже не поворачивается, чтобы его поприветствовать.

– Я принесу тебе ещё чего-нибудь съестного, – продолжает Гиук, уже забирая миски и отправляясь на кухню. Стоит ему поставить миски обратно, как кот оборачивается на звук, а затем и подходит поближе, чтобы начать свою трапезу. Гиук тут же тянется его погладить.

– Как ты думаешь, я милый? – спрашивает он, осторожно почёсывая его за ухом. – Я милый?

ㅤКот вновь предпочитает промолчать, слишком уж занятый своим ужином. Гиук вздыхает и улыбается, слыша его блаженное мурлыканье.

– Оставайся, насколько захочешь, – говорит он. – Ну а мне тоже пора поужинать.

***

ㅤПроходит несколько дней. Гиук, едва проснувшийся, ранним утром загружает себя в автобус. Рядом с ним почти сразу же решает кто-то сесть, и это раздражает, но он решает это игнорировать. Его толкают плечом, Гиук не реагирует, но чем дольше он игнорирует надоедливого незнакомца, тем больше и чаще его толкают. Наконец, разозлившись, он открывает глаза и, отвернувшись от окна, встречается взглядом с Донмёном.

ㅤТот, несмотря на столь ранний час, широко улыбается. Серёжки в его ушах блестят в искусственном свете салона, и Гиук не может не залипнуть.

– Привет, – говорит Донмён, и его голос всё так же звонок. – Прости, что разбудил.

ㅤГиук устало кивает, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы передать его мнение по поводу пробуждения.

– Я просто хотел поблагодарить тебя за проколы. Все мои друзья их так хвалили, так хвалили!

ㅤЛи кивает и на это. Его губы, будто склеены – разомкнуть их кажется невозможным.

– Я хотел ещё раньше тебя поблагодарить, – продолжает он, неотрывно смотря в чужие глаза. – Но, когда я собирался отправить тебе СМС-ку, мол, спасибо и всё-такое, обнаружил, что у меня нет твоего номера!

ㅤГиук только и может, что моргать, поражённый тем, как быстро Донмён говорит. Он слишком сонный, чтобы что-то понимать. Он, конечно, знал, что засиживаться допоздна, чтобы свести новый трек – это такая себе идея, но… Теперь он даже не может сосредоточиться на том, что ему говорят, только следит за быстрыми движениями чужих губ. Он в очередной раз моргает, и ему наконец-то удаётся сконцентрироваться достаточно, чтобы услышать, о чём же идёт разговор. Донмён, как раз собирается его о чём-то спросить.

– Так что я всё думал о том, чтобы спросить у тебя твой номер, – завершает он, указывая на свой телефон.

ㅤЕсли бы Гиук был хоть чуточку более бодрым, он бы уже сделал что-нибудь невозможно тупое: подавился бы слюной, например, или попытался бы выйти из автобуса на полном ходу… Но ему не хочется выдавать, что он не понял ровным счётом ни слова из всей тирады Донмёна, поэтому он кивает, достаёт из кармана свой телефон и разблокирует его.

ㅤЕго лицо буквально пылает, но Донмён этого не упоминает, слишком занятый вбиванием своего номера в контакты чужого телефона. Он отправляет сам себе сообщение.

– Спасибочки, – наконец, говорит он, намного тише и явно довольно. Гиук улыбается в ответ.

ㅤДо следующей остановки они едут в тишине: Донмён отвлекается на свой телефон, уже печатая кому-то сообщения, а Гиук снова закрывает глаза.

– А, это моя, – вдруг говорит Мён, когда автобус вновь останавливается, и поднимается со своего места. – Ну, увидимся.

ㅤГиук открывает глаза только чтобы увидеть, как Дончжу встречает Донмёна снаружи, и они вместе уходят в сторону магазина.

ㅤКогда он добирается до салона, Ёнхун уже на месте. Он сообщает, что на утро у Гиука всего одна запись. Сеанс проходит быстро, и в итоге Ли ничего не остаётся, кроме как скучать да вздыхать. Ёнхун переводит на него взгляд, каждый раз, когда он вздыхает. Делать это приходится всё чаще, да и вздохи становятся всё громче.

– Мне скучно, – наконец, говорит он, дуясь, и Ёнхун улыбается в ответ.

– Можешь пойти поработать в кладовке, – предлагает он. Гиук издаёт гортанный звук.

– Дай я тебе что-нибудь проколю, – говорит он, поворачиваясь к Ёнхуну на своём кресле. – Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

ㅤСтарший кривится так, будто лимона пожевал.

– Сам себе что-нибудь коли, раз так не терпится работать.

– Ок, – отвечает Гиук, пожимая плечами. – Мне в любом случае не помешает новый прокол.

– Конечно, **_тебе-то_** он не помешает, – отзывается Ёнхун, закатывая глаза.

ㅤК тому времени, как его телефон подаёт первые за долгое время признаки жизни, у Гиука есть новенький прокол под нижней губой. Он тянется за телефоном и разблокирует его, не глядя, всё ещё размышляя о том, нравится ли ему, как смотрится на нём серебристое колечко, пропущенное сквозь новый прокол. К тому времени, как он обращает внимание на экран, на нём отображаются сообщения, которые пришли ещё раньше.

_«доброе утро!»_

_«посетитель сказал, что мне идут мои серёжки, и я вспомнил о тебе!»_

ㅤОтправитель сохранён в его контактах как «мён-и _❤_ _»._ Гиук воровато оглядывается, как будто в салоне внезапно появилась целая толпа народу. Он пробует несколько вариантов ответа, и в итоге стирает каждый из них, пока не останавливается на том, который ему нравится больше всего.

_«хаха, я очень рад, что тебе они нравятся :)»_

ㅤОтвет приходит почти моментально, и застаёт Гиука врасплох.

 _«они мне очень нравятся! ты и правда хорош в этом_ 😊 _»_

ㅤСледующее сообщение прилетает раньше, чем Гиук успевает ответить.

_«у вас предусмотрен обеденный перерыв? я подумал, что могу отблагодарить тебя ланчем за свой счёт»_

– Скажи, что ты свободен сегодня.

ㅤГиук едва сдерживается, чтобы не закричать от неожиданности. Он оборачивается на голос и видит Хёнгу, который всё это время заглядывал в экран его телефона через его плечо.

– Ну… Он очевидно заинтересован, а ты его сохранил как «мён-и❤».

– Он _**не**_ заинтересован, – шепчет Гиук, опасаясь лишних ушей, и вперивается взглядом в вопрос, на который всё ещё не дал ответа. – И это не я его так записал. Он сам это сделал.

– Тогда он _**точно**_ заинтересован, – отвечает Хёнгу, уже присаживаясь на рабочее кресло Гиука, и бесстыдно потешается над его выражением лица. – Это тот, которому ты мочки колол пару дней назад?

ㅤГиук кивает.

– Он миленький, – хмыкает Хёнгу. – То-то ты чудишь без баяна...

– Ничего подобного, – бубнит Гиук. – И вообще, я сегодня занят.

– Не ты ли только что ныл о том, как же тебе скучно? – парирует Кан, скрещивая руки на груди. Он неотрывно смотрит на младшего, ожидая от него объяснений, а тому и сказать-то нечего, вот он и молчит.

– Раз ты так нервничаешь, скажи, что ты свободен завтра, ну или – на крайняк – послезавтра, – говорит Хёнгу, наконец, легонько тряся Гиука за плечо. Ответ он начинает писать, однако, только, когда Ёнхун зовёт старшего, и тот выходит из комнаты.

_«я свободен в пятницу»_

ㅤИ вновь ответ приходит почти сразу же.

_«отлично! тогда в пятницу и встретимся!»_

***

ㅤГиук лишается дара речи, когда обнаруживает, что Ёнхун решил дать ему внеплановый выходной в пятницу. Он подозревает – нет – **знает** , что Хёнгу всё ему рассказал. На дворе четверг, и всё это время он успешно избегал Донмёна, и салон уже готовится к закрытию…

– Мы завтра справимся и без тебя, – Ёнхун пожимает плечами, притворяясь, что просматривает стопку бумаг. – Нет ни одной записи на пирсинг, да и в кладовке ты уже навёл порядок.

ㅤГиук пялится на него. Ёнхун изо всех сил пытается избежать этого взгляда.

– Ладно, твоя взяла, – говорит старший со вздохом, и наконец поднимает взгляд на него. – Хёнгу рассказал мне об этом твоём Донмёне. Я подумал, что будет лучше, если я дам тебе время на нормальную подготовку.

ㅤГиук начинает дуться, потому что так справиться с Ёнхуном проще всего.

– Я не ребёнок, – отзывается он. – Я могу завтра выйти на работу.

– Ну, – Ёнхун улыбается ему. – Не делай этого, потому что я тебя не впущу.

ㅤГиук, наконец, выходит из салона, после того как несколько минут подряд пытается убедить старшего дать ему нормальный рабочий день. Ёнхун, однако, намного крупнее его и плохо умеет рассчитывать силу, поэтому Ли приходится ретироваться, пока тот его не покалечил игривыми щипками и захватами.

ㅤК тому времени, как он оказывается на улице, успевает стемнеть. Он уже не успевает на свой автобус, поэтому Гиук решает найти какую-нибудь кафешку, где сможет скоротать время за ужином.

ㅤОн медленно идёт по оживлённым улицам, заглядывая в окна всех попадающихся на глаза фаст-фуд ресторанчиков, и его усилия в итоге вознаграждаются: он обнаруживает место, где готовят курочку. В зале всего два посетителя, и оба из них уже приступили к еде. Гиук давненько не ел курицы, так что он решает, что этот ресторанчик – хороший выбор.

ㅤСтеклянная дверь скрипит петлями, как только он пытается её открыть. Красно-белый кафель на полу слепит своей яркостью, отражая свет флуоресцентных ламп. Гиук неловко улыбается кассиру, и отводит взгляд, чтобы взглянуть на меню. Он решает взять себе блюдо на одного, и подходит к стойке, а затем – к выдаче заказов, ожидая, когда назовут его номер. С кухни доносится шипение масла и гул машинки для нарезки картофеля. Юноша перечитывает чек, чтобы убедиться, что кассир ничего не напутал в его заказе, и, успокоившись, отвлекается на телевизор на стене. На экране отображается реклама какого-то шоколадного батончика.

ㅤДверь вновь открывается, и, стоит Гиуку поднять взгляд, как он обнаруживает стоящего у входа Донмёна. Он замирает, едва ли не с ужасом наблюдая, как чужие губы растягиваются в широкой улыбке, а рука подлетает для привычного – полного энтузиазма – приветствия.

– Гиук-щи! – зовёт его Донмён, уже подскакивая к нему. – Привет!

ㅤЕго дыхание сбилось. Забавно, что Гиук это вообще подмечает. Сам-то тоже задыхается, когда Донмён **так** улыбается именно ему.

– О, п-привет, – он по привычке опускает голову. – Привет…

ㅤЕго губа – всё ещё онемевшая от недавнего прокола – мешает говорить разборчиво, и, должно быть, Донмён это замечает. Его взгляд переключается на красующееся в свежем проколе серебристое колечко, и он вдруг начинает смеяться, а затем его взгляд вновь переключается на глаза Гиука. Быстро. Безошибочно. Ли краснеет, с ума сходя от стыда. Он буквально теряет способность мыслить.

– Ты будешь кушать в зале? – спрашивает его Донмён, указывая на пустые стулья рядом с ними.

ㅤГиук смотрит то на юношу, то на стулья, то на повара. Он вообще-то заказал всё на вынос, желая лишь спрятаться в единственном безопасном месте – у себя дома – и спокойно поесть. Ему вообще-то нужно было ещё минимум двадцать часов, чтобы подготовить себя к встрече с этим парнем.

– Я… – его обрывают на полуслове, громко объявляя номер его заказа. Еда ждёт его на стойке, аккуратно упакованная в картонные коробки и пластиковые пакеты.

ㅤДонмён смотрит на него, будто бы вопросительно, но почему-то даже это не мешает Гиуку сказать: «Я могу поесть с тобой».

ㅤВ зале тихо. Ли уверен, что будь здесь хоть чуточку более людно, Донмён не услышал бы его голоса. Но это ходячее безобразие сидит рядом и улыбается, и у этого безобразия такие милые ямочки на щеках… Гиук стыдливо отводит взгляд, будто всё это время смотрел на что-то, чего не должен был видеть.

ㅤПод ярким светом ламп сережки в чужих ушах сверкают, и это тоже невозможно мило. Гиук вспоминает, как рука Донмёна удобно лежала в его собственной. Он садится, как только Мён отходит, чтобы что-то заказать, и распаковывает свою еду, аккуратно ставя её на стол. Он зацикливается на том, как именно стоят коробки, сомневаясь, что сможет смотреть на что-то кроме них, не рискуя при этом сгореть от стыда. Донмён, тем временем, успевает вернуться и сесть напротив, не переставая ему улыбаться.

– Ты не обязан есть со мной за компанию, – говорит он бодро. Гиук мотает головой, явно паникуя.

– Я уже р-распаковал свой заказ… – выпаливает он на одном дыхании.

ㅤДонмён смеётся. У него очень милый, яркий смех. Гиуку думается, что, должно быть, он милый с головы до пят.

ㅤКогда он открывает первую коробку, его еда уже приятно тёплая. У Донмёна – всё ещё слишком горячая. Гиук решает промолчать и тянется за первым кусочком курочки.

ㅤОни почти умудряются поговорить за едой. Вернее, говорит в основном Донмён, а Гиук только и делает, что кивает, слишком стесняясь, чтобы ответить, и слишком боясь подавиться.

– Когда твой день рождения? – спрашивает Мён. Улыбка всё ещё не сходит с его лица, и Ли невольно задаётся вопросом, не больно ли ему от того, как много он улыбается.

– О, – он запинается, показывая на себя. – В двухтысячном году?

ㅤДонмён кивает и склоняется поближе, нависая над столиком.

– А дата?

ㅤГиук неловко ёрзает на стуле. Ему некомфортно от того, насколько неотрывно Донмён смотрит на него.

– А… 24 января.

– Да не может быть! – восклицает Донмён с нескрываемым восторгом. – У меня – 10 января! Я тебя старше!

ㅤГиуку очень хочется отметить, что две недели – это несущественная разница, но он, опять же, решает промолчать, не зная, как подобрать слова.

– Ты _**обязан**_ звать меня хёном, – продолжает Донмён невозмутимо. – Гиук-а.

ㅤЛи – в ступоре – моргает. Он никак не мог ожидать того, как тихо, как нежно старший произнесёт его имя. Ему хочется надуться, хочется потребовать, чтобы Донмён звал его другом, или как-нибудь _**иначе**_ , но вместо этого он вновь опускает голову.

– Хорошо, Донмён-хён, – так тихо, что едва можно расслышать.

– Ах, ты такой милашка! – восклицает юноша в ответ, и в его взгляде появляется что-то новое и непонятное Гиуку, но вовсе не плохое. Может быть, это _**нежность**_? Младший стремительно краснеет и воровато оглядывается, с облегчением отмечая, что в зале никого нет: даже кассир ушёл вглубь кухни.

ㅤЕго сердце замирает, прежде чем он вновь может чувствовать хоть что-то. Его обуревает бесполезное волнение, когда Донмён перегибается через столик. На миг Гиук задумывается о том, не больно ли ему от того, как сильно край стола впивается в его живот. В следующий же миг он чувствует лёгкое, быстрое прикосновение чужих губ к своей щеке.

ㅤДонмён отклоняется назад ровно настолько, чтобы Гиук вновь мог поймать его в фокус. Ресницы младшего подрагивают, размывая чужой силуэт. Ему мучительно хочется отвести взгляд.

– Прости, – на этот раз Донмён улыбается едва заметно, и явно смущённо. – Просто ты… Слишком милый.

ㅤГиук не может сказать ровным счётом ничего. Его голова гудит от потока беспорядочных мыслей, а прикосновение чужих губ всё ещё опаляет его щёку жаром, и он беспомощно краснеет, стыдливо закрывая лицо руками.

– Всё в порядке, – наконец, шепчет он, надеясь, что Донмён услышит. Может, ему стоит сказать, что старший тоже милый? Может, пора сказать, что он ему нравится?

– Ты ведь всё ещё собираешься со мной встретиться завтра? – уточняет Мён, и он всё ещё так близко… – Ты мне очень-очень нравишься.

ㅤЭтого признания Гиук ожидать не мог. Он был к нему попросту не готов, и теперь ему чудится, что его кожа буквально горит, и он в любой миг превратится в уголёк. Донмён смеётся, явно довольный всем происходящим.

– Ты так часто краснеешь, – говорит он, наконец, возвращаясь на своё место. Вместе с ним отдаляется и запах цветов. – По крайней мере для парня, у которого столько проколов.

ㅤРука Гиука на автомате взлетает к мочке его уха, натыкаясь на кольца и длинные серьги-цепочки в многочисленных проколах. Донмён, однако, смотрит только на кольцо в его губе. Должно быть, свежий прокол всё ещё выглядит болезненно.

– У тебя вообще-то тоже уши проколоты, – возражает Гиук, и Донмён вновь смотрит ему в глаза, лукаво улыбаясь.

– Ага, знаю.

***

ㅤКогда они заходят в автобус, салон пуст. Гиук, тем не менее, всё равно садится в конце, и пробирается поближе к окошку. Донмён следует за ним, и садится рядом. Намного ближе, чем раньше. Их плечи сталкиваются, и тепло между ними вызывает у Гиука совершенно новое чувство. Он нервничает. Он не знает, что с этим делать.

ㅤАвтобус отъезжает от остановки и постепенно набирает скорость. Гиук тяжело вздыхает, стискивая в руках ручки пакетов с тем, что не смог доесть. Целлофан шуршит под подушечками его пальцев, и ему вдруг становится стыдно.

ㅤОни проезжают ещё несколько остановок, но никто так и не заходит в салон. Гиук напоминает сам себе, что они едут на одном из последних автобусов.

ㅤДонмён поворачивается к нему. Выражение его лица уже не такое шокирующе счастливое, но всё ещё искрится чем-то тёплым и радостным.

– Я не шутил, когда сказал, что ты мне нравишься, – тихо говорит он, на миг бросая осторожный взгляд на водителя. – Прости, если это было слишком.

ㅤГиук качает головой.

– И я сказал, что всё в порядке.

ㅤОни вновь замолкают, но Донмён улыбается ему так широко и искренне, что Гиук не может не повернуться к нему, не придвинуться поближе. Однако ему не хватает смелости сделать последний шаг, и он зависает на полпути, не в силах даже спросить о том, что так давно крутится в его голове. Взгляд Донмёна переключается на его губы, и Гиуку вдруг становится жарко, он начинает задыхаться. Ему это не нравится.

ㅤКогда их губы соприкасаются, становится только хуже. Гиуку кажется, что он умирает, что вся эта ситуация душит его, что всё его тело – сплошной оголённый нерв. Это быстрое, лёгкое прикосновение, ничего слишком уж рискованного в этом нет, но его губа всё ещё ноет после прокола, и эта тупая боль распространяется волнами, будто серебристое колечко может её излучать.

ㅤДонмён отклоняется назад, потом снова приближается. Гиук задерживает дыхание. Перед его глазами всё плывёт. Он слышит тихий сигнал. Автобус подъезжает к остановке, и их хорошенько встряхивает перед тем, как он останавливается окончательно. Донмён отдаляется и встаёт, всё в одном лёгком движении.

– Поцелуй меня в ответ завтра, ладно?


End file.
